


warm

by sunsetveins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, alec is insecure for like a second, alec realizes magnus is the love of his life, and this is the fluff i needed to bring me back to life, but it's not a lot he's pretty confident in this, enjoy, idk how else to tag this, it's a valentine's day fic guys, so the promo killed me guys, this is basically just a love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: Sometime near the end of dinner, Magnus looks up at Alec and shakes his head.“What?” Alec asks. Magnus grins.“Nothing, darling. I’m just in awe of you. You never cease to amaze me.” Magnus is staring at him with such warmth and love radiating from his eyes, and it seems to seep into the atmosphere and settle somewhere deep within Alec’s bones. He can’t help but stare back, and he hopes Magnus knows. He hopes that he knows that his gaze alone is enough to make Alec feel like he could conquer the world. He hopes Magnus feels it, too. Feels how invincible they become when they’re together, how fearless. He hopes it’s the same for the love of his life.And, well, that’s a new thought.A new, utterly terrifying, truthful thought.or the one where it's valentine's day and alec decides to do something for magnus





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> the malec promo killed me. im posting this from the beyond. 
> 
> "look what i have waiting for me"
> 
> excuse me while i cry

It’s quiet when Alec gets home that evening. Magnus is nowhere to be seen, which probably means he’s out with a client. Normally, on any day other than today, Alec would be slightly disappointed, but he’d hoped that this would be the outcome. It was the only way that he was going to be able to pull this whole Valentine’s Day thing off.

He hadn’t known what Valentine’s Day was before Simon had explained it to him in a truly excruciating amount of detail several weeks before, but he’d been planning for the night ever since. It seemed like such a silly Mundane tradition, but for some reason Alec was captivated by the opportunity it gave him. How could he pass up the chance to show Magnus how much he loved him? 

He’d debated for weeks over what he was going to do for Magnus until just a couple of nights ago when he’d realized they had never really had a home cooked meal together. In fact, they’d hardly had any time at all to just sit down and have any kind of dinner together recently. Alec wanted to fix that, and so his Valentine’s Day plans had been born.

He was going to get home early, long before Magnus would be done with his clients for the day, and he was going to cook them dinner. When Magnus got home, the balcony would be decorated with all sorts of candles and flowers, and dinner would be ready on a table he’d set up out there. If all went well, Magnus would love it and Alec could say he’d finally managed to get it right all by himself.

And if it didn’t go well at all? Well, Alec wouldn’t be surprised. 

But by the angel, he really hopes he gets it right. 

This is why he sets to work as soon as he gets home, running around and decorating as fast as he can. It’s nearly dark when he finally starts making dinner, and has long since been nighttime once he’s placing it on the table. He takes a moment to admire the finished product, smiling to himself. It had turned out as perfect as Alec was capable of making it and he was pleased with it. The only thing missing was the person he’d done it all for.

As if on cue, Magnus walks through the door at the exact moment that Alec steps back inside.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaims, grinning at him as he approached. “You’re home before me.”

“I am,” Alec acknowledges, and he presses a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips as his boyfriend unwinds the scarf from around his neck. “Surprise?”

“Color me shocked, indeed,” Magnus laughs, bringing his hands up to rest on Alec’s shoulders. He glances behind his boyfriend briefly, expression twisting at the sight of their balcony. When he looks back at Alec, he raises an eyebrow.

“You noticed, then,” Alec says, biting his lip. While he had been incredibly excited for Magnus to get home and see his surprise just moments ago, he was now overcome with nerves. What if Magnus didn’t like it? What if he didn’t even want to celebrate Valentine’s Day? What if Alec was being stupid by even trying to be romantic? What if he didn’t do any of it right?

“Mhm,” Magnus hums. “Is all that for me, Alexander? Or were you planning to have a romantic dinner all by yourself and I rudely interrupted you? My apologies, if so.”

“No, no,” Alec assures, turning to the side and gesturing towards the balcony with a shaking hand, “I fully intended on having you as my guest, Mr. Bane. That is, if you’d like to join me?”

Magnus smiles, and it’s soft and reassuring and oh so beautiful. “I would love nothing more, Mr. Lightwood,” he says quietly, in that achingly sincere way that always causes Alec’s heart to skip a beat. 

He offers Magnus his arm, smiling brightly when Magnus takes it. He leads him to the table without a word, pulling out his chair and pressing a kiss to his cheek before settling in his own seat across from him. 

“I, um. I made this for you, and I hope it’s okay? I realized we’d never actually eaten a home cooked meal together and I just, well. I wanted to make you something? So, yeah. I hope you like it.” Alec fiddles with his napkin as he talks, glancing from Magnus’ warm eyes to the table several times. He startles slightly when Magnus reaches across the table and takes his hand, causing him to drop the napkin.

“Thank you, Alexander. I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.”

Alec flushes, smiling involuntarily like only Magnus seems to be able to make him do. He squeezes Magnus’ hand once before releasing it, and they slowly begin to eat.

Sometime near the end of dinner, Magnus looks up at Alec and shakes his head.

“What?” Alec asks. Magnus grins.

“Nothing, darling. I’m just in awe of you. You never cease to amaze me.” Magnus is staring at him with such warmth and love radiating from his eyes, and it seems to seep into the atmosphere and settle somewhere deep within Alec’s bones. He can’t help but stare back, and he hopes Magnus knows. He hopes that he knows that his gaze alone is enough to make Alec feel like he could conquer the world. He hopes Magnus feels it, too. Feels how invincible they become when they’re together, how fearless. He hopes it’s the same for the love of his life.

And, well, that’s a new thought. 

A new, utterly terrifying, truthful thought.

“I love you,” Alec says in a daze, staring at Magnus with a new kind of wonder on his face. 

“I love you, too,” Magnus replies, tilting his head with a slight frown. “Are you alright, angel?”

Is he? That’s a brilliant question. He thinks so, but he isn’t sure, because this kind of changes everything, doesn’t it? How could it not? _Magnus Bane is the love of his life._

He repeats it to himself once, twice, possibly three times. As he does, he realizes something that kind of scares him. 

Magnus being the love of his life isn’t really all that new of a thought at all. It isn’t a new fact, hasn’t just recently become the truth. He always has been. From the moment they met, Magnus Bane has been the love of Alec’s life. He just didn’t know it yet.

And as far as changing everything goes? Well, yeah, he supposes it does. Just not in any horribly drastic way. Instead, as he repeats it to himself a couple more times, everything seems to settle. He feels comfortable in his own skin, calm in a way that he’s never truly felt before. He feels… 

He feels content. 

He meets Magnus’ worried eyes and smiles, slow and bright. He stands from the table and offers Magnus his hand. “Dance with me?” he asks instead of answering Magnus’ question. 

Magnus takes his hand hesitantly, informing him in a puzzled tone, “There’s no music.”

“We don’t need music, sweetheart,” Alec beams, wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him close. They sway together in the quiet, and Alec swears he’s never felt more alive. 

“Oh?” Magnus inquires. 

“All I need is you, Magnus. The details don’t really matter. As long as I’ve got you, we can dance with no music, walk without direction, and love without limitation. The possibilities are endless. Don’t you feel the same?”

“You seem to be feeling quite sappy tonight, Mr. Lightwood. Am I missing something here?” Magnus asks breathlessly, a hint of concern showing through his light teasing. Alec simply smiles.

“It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m spending it with the love of my life, aren’t I entitled to be a little sappy?” 

Magnus freezes, going rigid in Alec’s arms. Their swaying stops and the easy smile drops from Alec’s face, worry beginning to replace his elation.

“Magnus?” he questions hesitantly, raising his hand to rub up and down Magnus’ arm. His boyfriend stares up at him in shock.

“It’s -” Magnus shakes his head. “I’m what?”

“The love of my life,” Alec states. “It’s Valentine’s Day and you’re the love of my life.”

It might be the way that Alec says it, so sure and confident, or it might just be the words themselves, but something about what Alec says causes Magnus to cry and Alec’s heart nearly shatters.

“Oh, Magnus,” Alec sighs, pulling his boyfriend into a hug, “didn’t you know?”

“That it’s Valentine’s Day?” Magnus laughs, the sound coming out choked. “Of course I did. I didn’t think you did, if I’m being honest. I’m impressed.”

Alec shakes his head, smiling despite himself. “That’s not what I was asking and you know it.”

“No one has ever said that to me before,” Magnus admits quietly. “I’ve never said that to anyone before.”

_“Oh.”_

Magnus pulls back, staring up at Alec in determination. His eyes are red rimmed, golden and glowing in the night. His face is red, highlighted by the dampness of his cheeks. He’s the most beautiful thing that Alec has ever seen.

“You’re the love of my life, Alexander,” he says, and Alec almost can’t believe it. He doesn’t want to, somehow afraid that if he does then he’ll wake up and it’ll have been a dream all along. Except, Magnus leans in and kisses him, and the floor doesn’t give way. Everything stays exactly the same, from the cold night air to the pressure of Magnus’ fingertips pressing into his hips. This is real, and beautiful, and completely insane. Alec can’t believe it’s possible to be this in love with someone.

They kiss for what seems like hours, simply enjoying this _new-but-not-quite-new_ feeling that exists in the air around them now. When they break away, they rest their foreheads together and breathe, swaying once more.

“I have a gift for you,” Alec murmurs. 

“I don’t need anything more than you’ve already given me, Alexander,” Magnus protests, shaking his head. “Why must you continue to leave me in awe? It really isn’t fair, darling. I’m almost insulted.”

Alec grins as he pulls away from Magnus, taking a couple of steps towards the inside of the loft. “The almost in that sentence tells me everything I need to know.”

He disappears for just a moment, just long enough to retrieve the box from underneath his side of the bed. Once he returns, he hands the navy blue, rectangular box to Magnus and clasps his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting. 

When Magnus opens it and lifts the arrow necklace from inside, Alec bites his lip to keep from smiling. Magnus looks absolutely enamoured. 

“It’s beautiful, Alexander,” he breathes. 

“Look at the inscription,” Alec instructs. 

Magnus lifts the small rectangle hanging beside of the dangling arrow, a wide grin stretching across his face as he reads the words Alec had requested be engraved on both sides of it. The crinkles that appear beside of Magnus’ eyes leave Alex breathless.

_Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose_

_Forever I’m yours, forever I do_

“I don’t know what to say, darling,” Magnus admits after a minute, still staring at the words. 

“You don’t have to say anything at all,” Alec laughs, stepping closer to him and gesturing towards the necklace. “May I?”

Magnus nods and hands him the necklace, seeming almost reluctant to let go of it for even a moment, before spinning around so that his back is towards Alec. Carefully, Alec places the necklace around Magnus’ neck and fastens it. The way the tension drains from his boyfriend’s shoulders once the necklace is secure causes Alec’s whole body to warm.

“Thank you so much,” Magnus whispers as he turns back to face Alec, his fingers drifting upwards to clasp around the pendant. “I love it. I love you.”

Alec grins and pulls Magnus’ hand away from the pendant, lifting it and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Magnus smiles widely, and Alec doesn’t think it gets any better than this.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Alec says, lacing their fingers together. Magnus takes Alec’s other hand and does the same. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alexander,” he repeats back. “I do believe this might just be my favorite holiday now.”

“Yeah,” Alec grins, laughing as he untangles one of their hands and spins Magnus around, pulling him in close afterwards and kissing him quickly. “I think it might be mine, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
